


a little accident gone wrong

by orphan_account



Series: The JOHNJAE Files [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Frustrated Johnny, Johnny-centric, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Johnny sees his childhood friend for the first time after 15 years, the last thing he wanted to do was to accidentally make out with Jung Jaehyun, who by the way aged like a fucking hot and sexy fine wine.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: The JOHNJAE Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764721
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	a little accident gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m gifting this to _**thelovelywooj**_ , my johnjae mutual here in ao3 ✊ because her JohnJae update srsly brought me out from my writer’s block. Go check out her works if you haven’t yet!

When Johnny hears that an old friend is gonna be staying with them for a week, he is bouncing on the balls of his feet because he expects to see a Jung Jaehyun that still has fluffy cheeks, wide eyed and all shy but bubbly. Although it’s been a decade and a half since he’ve seen his friend and given that they haven’t been in a steadfast communication with each other, not counting the times they obligatorily sent each other holiday greetings over texts, Johnny still pictures an 8-year old Jaehyun in his mind. 

And in Johnny’s defense, it just so happens that Jaehyun is unlike any other young-adult out there who has all kinds of social media, the younger definitely has _none_. So when he eventually see him, climbing out of his mom’s car from the airport and walking up the pathway to their porch where Johnny waits, he feels himself double take at what greets him.

Because _oh_ , the person who’s in line of sight is definitely not Jung Jaehyun— _at least not the Jaehyun he remembers_ — the guy that’s walking up to Johnny is the complete image of Adonis walking down on mortal grounds and causing havoc in Johnny’s mind. 

As Jaehyun gets closer with Johnny still to make any of greeting, the elder takes the short time to take in the hot specimen that is _his friend_. Long legs but not as long as his, a lean physique, broad shoulders and a beautiful neck that connects it to the art that is Jaehyun’s face— Johnny spots dimples, plump lips, affable eyes that are looking straight at him with a smile shining in them, he foregoes that for a moment though to quickly survey the rose gold fringes that hovers by his forehead looking so soft and inviting for Johnny’s hands to comb through, and then he finally moves. 

He makes an effort to bring his hand up to manage a small wave and his kilowatt smile, hoping that it would be enough to cover the time that he’s been ogling at Jaehyun. “Hey! Dude, I hope you still remember me!” Johnny beams when Jaehyun was close enough to initiate a loose hug, their grasped hands in between each other’s torso while their free hand goes to reach around each other’s backs. 

Johnny didn’t pass up the chance to revel into Jaehyun’s scent, a hint of vanilla and sandalwood— and it’s official, it’s gonna be a long week for Johnny. 

He makes sure to text his friend Yuta about it the moment he retired to his bedroom for the night, Jaehyun in a door away from his, probably tucked under the covers of their guest room. 

**Yuta** (11:37 PM)  
OMG JOHNS  
ur pretty fucked up dude  
lusting over ur friend that u haven’t seen in a decade??  
THATS ANOTHER LVL OF “u need to get laid Suh”

Although it bothers him, at least Yuta is right about one thing— he’d never admit it to the Japanese boy though— _Johnny is indeed fucked up._

By the third day since Jaehyun have come crashing into Johnny’s life, he’s learned so much about him already and in a short time, after a few rides and tour around Chicago, eating meals together and even attending a summer party that his younger friend Mark have thrown, it almost felt like there was never a 15-year that separates them. 

By the fourth day, Jaehyun announces at dinner that he’d be staying for another week before he flies to New York for the internship that he’s actually in the States for. Johnny’s parents are of course elated to hear it, more than happy to adopt Jaehyun for the mean time as they have already become fond with the boy. _Like, who isn’t?_ As far as Johnny knows, he himself is whipped for the boy. Jung Jaehyun was such an easy spirit that only worsens the the strings that’s pulling Johnny’s guts apart. 

By the fifth day, Johnny can’t stop thinking about Jaehyun, in all aspects. His low and soft voice, becoming even more velvety to Johnny’s ears when he laughs and his dimples coming out when his laugh fades into a smile that has Johnny melting into a puddle of goo. He thinks about their height difference that would be perfect for when Johnny kisses Jaehyun, or on how Jaehyun’s face would fit perfectly against Johnny’s shoulder.

It’s crazy, maybe it’s just Johnny’s hopeless romantic ass speaking but it seems like they stopped growing in their height to conveniently match each other. 

He thinks of everything that of Jaehyun and vents it all out on Yuta until the latter blocks him on his phone, but not before saying some eye opening words, _“Johnny Suh, get that boy. I’m not gonna deal with your pining ass the moment he flies to NYC.”_

So on the sixth day, Johnny decides to lounge in his room in an attempt to sort out his thoughts while Jaehyun is in the guest room, going through some documents in his laptop that he needed to _work on a for a moment_ , he said. And although Johnny wants to spend time with the younger boy, he takes the lone time for himself, asking things such as— _Does Jaehyun even swing his way?_ — actually, that’s the only thing he got to question himself with before his thoughts is diverted again to the idea of having his fingers combing through Jaehyun’s pink hair, smoothening it with his hands and then taking both sides of his face afterwards and then reaching down for a kiss, preferably on his bed. 

Before his brain could even bring him further and before his dick could even entertain the idea, he hears a knock on his door before it opens to reveal _the Jaehyun._

“Hey, hyung.” He says as he steps through the threshold, eyes meeting Johnny’s in an instant and his face has that smile again. “Don’t really feel like going out today, how about we just order in and watch something?” 

_Whatever Jaehyun wants, Jaehyun gets_ , Johnny thinks. So he easily finds himself nodding at the younger’s suggestion. 

“Sure, would pizza for lunch sound bad?” Jaehyun shakes his head at that— _cutely_ , Johnny thought. “Okay, pizza it is then. I’ll call in, you can choose whatever movie you want.” He mutters like he’s in a trance, wrapped around Jaehyun’s pretty fingers. 

Johnny shakes his head. 

No, he’s not going down that thought of _Jaehyun’s pretty fingers_ , if he wants to survive the rest of the day without embarrassing himself. 

But if there is one thing about Johnny Suh, it’s that _luck_ always works against him when he needs it the most. 

With two boxes of pizza on the coffee table in front of them, both boys are enamored at the Netflix Original that’s playing on the television— they’re sitting on both sides of the couch, their sides pressed against the sidearm with a good meter of space between them. 

Even though with all the thinking he’s been doing for the past days that mostly concerns about his friend that’s on the same couch as him, bare legs tucked under him in an Indian sitting position that makes his basketball shorts hike up just an inch more than it intends to reveal; Johnny is glad that the movie is interesting enough to almost drown his thoughts, _almost._

From time to time, he takes a bold glance at Jung Jaehyun, focused on the movie without knowing about the huge crush that Johnny has been harboring on him.

He eyes the trail of skin on Jaehyun’s neck, following the lump of his Adam’s apple when its bobs into movement, down to the shy exposure of his defined clavicles, then to the skin on his chest before it vanishes down to the drop of his shirt that’s covering the rest of him from Johnny’s eyes.

He follows the movement of Jaehyun’s lips when he it stretches into a smile, when it pouts, when he licks his lips or when he tugs at his bottom lip with the set of his pearly teeth. And before Johnny knows it, he’s finding it hard to breathe, the tug in his gut firmer and adamant, clawing at him from the insides. 

He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost jumped off at the sound of the telephone echoing in the room. Scurrying forward to reach for the device that is so inconveniently located at the lampshade table beside Jaehyun, Johnny quickly pics up the receiver and pressed it against his ear only to realize that his torso is leaning over Jaehyun’s figure.

The younger boy sits still, his back digging unto the cushion behind him while Johnny hovers by him, one hand holding his weight down on the sidearm of the couch and one holding on to the device. 

From the corners of his eyes, he vaguely sees the pink haired male gulp a what seems like a surprised sound, then a pair of honey brown eyes trails down at Johnny’s arms and the elder’s whole being have decided to shut down by then. He hears the voice from the other side of the phone, talking about insurance stuff that he couldn’t care less about and have already muted the moment he feels Jaehyun’s breath against the exposed skin of his shoulder. 

And he shudders. 

He feels the jolt of electricity shoot up in his spine, creating a wave of mind boggling sensation in his stomach that has him moving clumsily from where’s he is perched. With shaking hands he puts down the telephone without saying so much of a word to whoever called and since his odd luck says so, his other hand slips from the velvety material of the couch and landing straight on Jaehyun’s lap— suddenly Johnny’s hand is on fire, too, warmth spreading up to his arm with the feeling of Jaehyun’s skin, _smooth skin_ , under his touch. 

The accident caused Jaehyun to jerk back into the couch, as if he could go any further, but that only made things worse for the both of them them— the movement causing Johnny to lose his balance. 

The following seconds after that felt like the a slow trickle of time and Johnny sees the whole slow duration of it, in slow motion. One moment he’s struggling to find balance, then he sees Jaehyun’s face below his line of sight, he sees the widening of his eyes and Johnny is so close that he can see his own reflection in them, clear and vivid until he feels his whole body burning on fire. 

He stills, shoulders tense and neck unmoving as he comes to a realization that his lips are pressed against Jaehyun’s. None of them dares to move, wide eyes staring into another set of wide eyes, it takes the taller boy a moment, _a sweet moment_ , to finally regain control over his mind that is still reeling with the feeling of Jaehyun against him then he moves to lean back.

But before he could even move an inch, he feels a warm hand snake around his nape before a force pulls him in— Jaehyun’s eyes flutter shut below him and hits Johnny like a tons of bricks. 

Jung Jaehyun _is_ kissing _him _.__

__

__Too astounded at what’s happening, Johnny goes rigid until Jaehyun is pulling back. It was just a mere press of lips but it was enough to have Johnny speechless, unmoving and definitely wanting more, so much more._ _

__

___Oh god._ _ _

__

__“So that’s how it feels like.” Jaehyun murmurs below him, face painted with a flush of pink and a grin playing on his lips._ _

__

__Johnny feels himself lose it because, “What?”_ _

__

__“I’ve been thinking how your lips would feel like and now it got me wondering what it tastes like.” The dip of temptation in Jaehyun’s word as he said those rings in the elders ears and then he feels all the strings in his mind and body snap like some dramatic anime transition._ _

__

__The last thing he hears is a moan, from Jaehyun, everything else has been tuned out._ _

__

__With no restraints, Johnny dives down, lips finding Jaehyun’s and pressing them in such force that has the younger moaning softly in surprise and in relief and Johnny wastes no time, he licks and tugs on Jaehyun’s bottom lip, asking for permission, for entrance, for more._ _

__

__Jaehyun wraps his arms around Johnny’s shoulders, going pliant and open under the elder’s mouth and he feels a tongue slide inside into his, searching and adventurous, licking into the roof of his mouth and then sucking his tongue with tenacity that got him squirming under Johnny._ _

__

__The elder hold him still, big hands cupping the sides of Jaehyun’s neck so he could do more, taking in all the hums that escapes Jaehyun’s mouth and giving the younger a grunt when he feels his tongue fight against his own, two hot and wet flesh dancing against each other like flames. If it wasn’t for Johnny’s hand on the table that holds himself up, he would have already melted on top of Jaehyun, so before that could happen he detaches himself from the kiss and rolls to the slide, body slumping back into the couch and Jaehyun following suit by landing on his lap._ _

__

__Immediately they find each other’s mouths again, Jaehyun tugging at Johnny’s bottom lip that got him moaning as the surge of pain and pleasure drive through his whole body before Jaehyun is licking it wet and then they’re back into exploring in each other._ _

__

__Johnny places his hands on Jaehyun’s waist while the younger loops his arms back around Johnny’s shoulders. They find their own steady positions, Jaehyun leaning down to meet each of Johnny’s open mouthed kisses._ _

__

__“Fuck, you feel so much more than I imagined.” Johnny breathes out when they part for air, their foreheads pressed together._ _

__

__“You imagined about me?” Jaehyun queries, small puffs of air leaving his parted lips and hitting Johnny’s cheek._ _

__The elder nods, his thumbs finding their way under the cloth of Jaehyun’s shirt and pressing circular movements against his skin. Jaehyun hummed, smiling. “Yeah, I imagined kissing you senseless. Kissing you on your lips, and down here.” Johnny dips his head to the side, pressing kisses on Jaehyun’s cheek, traveling slowly down on his jaw and turning them into open-mouthed ones, leaving a small patch of wetness in its wake that got Jaehyun writhing on his lap and the younger lolling his head back at the feeling._ _

__

__Slowly, Johnny’s mouth works its way down at the skin of Jaehyun’s neck, kissing, lapping at the salt-tinged skin, nipping and sucking, driving a guttural moan from Jaehyun. “L-like that?” Jaehyun stammers, he bites down on his lips to repress the sound but his throat betrays him._ _

__

__“Yes, baby, like that.” Johnny murmurs against Jaehyun’s skin, until he dives back, sucking on one spot and licking on it until he satisfyingly eyed the blooming purple against the milky skin. Jaehyun straight up whimpered._ _

__

__“Fuck, Johnny. Your mouth feel so good.” The younger cries out and they connect their lips again, into a slow dance this time, taking their time in just moving their lips on each other, tracing each movement in the same phase._ _

__

__“Shit, Jae. You don’t know how long I’ve been thinking of this.” Johnny speaks up when their back for some air again._ _

__

__“Me too. Oh my god, me too, John.” Jaehyun whines against the shell of Johnny’s ear, the words coming out so filthy and sexy that he feels himself go half-hard at it. “Let’s make up for the lost time, shall we? _Please, Johnny?_ ” Jaehyun drawls our the last two words like some needy slut and Johnny almost flips, he’s literally shaking in pleasure and in pain because he is hard in his sweatpants. _ _

__

__He could probably get off at the sound of Jaehyun whining his name with his pretty mouth. Damn, he probably could even come with just his existence._ _

__

__“So needy, Jae, it suits you, baby. So good for me.” Johnny whispers back before they’re back to ravishing each other._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me about JohnJae in the **comments** , reading them fuels me to write ;)
> 
> I hope yall liked it, I’m not really sure how this came to be, this is kinda self-indulgent ♡ Also, don’t forget to subscribe on the series itself for more johnjae content. _Mwah!_
> 
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/valentinejae


End file.
